


Fashion!

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Glee, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Fashion!, Fashionistas of the Multiverse Unite!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes for an interview for a summer internship with the mysterious fashion designer Edna Mode, aka 'E'.</p><p>Glee/The Incredibles crossover ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion!

**Author's Note:**

> And the crossover ideas just keep coming.
> 
> 'E' was the best part of The Incredibles, and she and Kurt would get on like a house on fire.
> 
> Title from 'Fashion' by David Bowie.

Fashion!

 

Kurt took a deep calming breath as he looked up at the large house before him. He'd been surprised when the eccentric Edna Mode had offered her home for the summer internship interviews, but taking in the property he was glad she had, it was beautiful; a perfect blend of classic and modern.

Several other fashionable young people stood with him, and they were soon ushered into the house, deposited in a spacious room with generous refreshments for their wait. 

The first few intern candidates were called out of the room by a young assistant, but soon they could all hear a loud and strident voice overriding everything, before the door burst open and a short, dark-haired woman in thick-framed glasses swept into the room, talking a mile a minute.

“Honestly darling, I don't know where you're getting these people, but they just aren't good enough; too much jibber-jabber.”

She dismissed most of the candidates with a sniff, a sharply barbed comment and a brusque gesture, but paused when she laid eyes on Kurt, an assessing light in her eyes.

“You. Stand up!”

Kurt slowly rose to his feet, wordlessly turning on the spot at a gesture from the woman.

“Fabulous darling! So bold! So daring! You, you will work for me!”

With a shooing gesture she ushered the rest of the intern candidates from the room, and presumably from the property, several of them weeping openly and all but clinging to the furnishings as they were dragged away by burly private security.

Edna turned and strode from the Kurt, Kurt swept up in her wake as she led him deeper into the house, before they reached a large workroom, light and airy, filled with bolts of cloth, tools and patterns, alongside the most modern and advanced of fashion technology.

Kurt felt like a kid in Candyland, turning on the spot to take in everything all at once. Edna's delighted chuckles filling the space around them.

“I knew. I knew as soon as I saw you. You were the one. The only one of that mindless crowd I could work with. It was the hippopotamus broach. A most unusual accessory, and one which only a truly confident fashionista could pull off. I am impressed.”

“Thank you, Ms Mode.”

“Please, darling. Call me 'E'. We have a lot of work to do together.”

Kurt smiled as 'E' grabbed his hand and pulled him over to examine bolts of fabric. Interning with the great Edna Mode would look brilliant on his college applications, and if he made a good impression maybe she'd hire him full-time after college.

Either way he was going to enjoy every minute of this internship while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, these crossover ideas are taking over my mind.


End file.
